To Hell with You, My Darling
by xXxThornOfTheRosexXx
Summary: Another Gil x Seb fic, only this time it's entirely LEMONS  Well, for the most part, anyway.  The full summary's inside.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Reveal to me your past."

That had been it, his final request. Now Gilbert was seeing it as all else dimmed and the world he once knew turned black. He saw young women in outdated clothes, face reddening as a tall, dark, handsome figure kissed their hands and smiled a Devil's smile. He saw a young girl with curly brown hair sitting at a writing desk with the same tall man with red-brown eyes bending over her, showing her words and phrases that he could not make out. Then, he heard a voice. _His_ voice.

"You are my Master." He said. "and to you, I give my most precious memory."

Gilbert watched at Sebastian bend over a boy with bluish hair and an eye patch over his left eye. The other, uncovered eye was closed as the boy tilted his head up to meet the others lips. Gilbert watched as Sebastian kissed him hungrily. If he had not been dying, he knew he would have felt a pang of something that could have only been identified as jealousy.

"There are so much more." His voice continued. "But those are the ones I have memory of."

_You cannot remember any more of your past?_ Gilbert thought as he felt himself falling out of body and downward, still wrapped in the suffocating embrace of the demon.

He felt rather than saw him as Sebastian shook his head. "We can only remember so much. Memories mean attachment, which is forbidden amongst my kind." Those words sounded sad as they echoed through what was left of Gilbert's being.

The embrace of darkness and death tightened around him, and the feeling of suffocation and loss was all there was left to feel. Gilbert knew he had asked for this, he knew he deserved this. Hell was where he belonged, and that was where he would be.

He had killed and lied, betrayed and broken lives, and most of all he had chosen the kiss of sin over the smile of an angel.

**A/N: **

**Ah, the joys of writers block. You all can blame it and lack of time/energy for taking so long to put up something new that might actually be _worth_ reading. **

**I am afraid to say that Servant has come to a bitter end, or at least taken a very, VERY long break. It might be another year or so before I come up with something that doesn't totally suck. **

**Now, about this story: If anyone bothered to notice, I have been putting updates on my profile every once and a while. And as you can see by the late date, I have been working on this particular story (the idea of it, anyway) for quite some time. It will be short - only 3-4 chapters in total - but hopefully it will turn out all right. I'm planning a heart-wrenching first chapter, an 'omg-must-go-take-hot-shower-right-now' second chapter, and maybe even in bittersweet/happy ending. **

**I know that my description was kind of veuge, but basically Gilbert has been dealing with shit his whole life, and when Oz is killed he can't take it any more. As he puts the barrel of the gun to his head, Sebastian, who has always been in the backgrounds/borders of his life, comes and offers him a deal to guarantee that Gilbert will go straight to where he deserves to be. What he doesn't know is what Sebastian is planning to do with him once he gets there. **

**Okay, LONG authors note. But I felt it necessary. Not like anyone will read it anyway. xP**

**As always, comments are welcome.**

**~Thorn of the Rose**


	2. Trials

Trials

Gilbert wondered if Oz could feel his hands shaking as they reached up to lightly touch his face. He wondered if he could feel how fast his heart was beating, how timid and uncomfortable he felt. The blonde's grip around his waist tightened, and he let out a small '_eep!'_ when he felt him caressing his back gently.

Oz pulled away, and Gilbert caught the sparkle of mischief in those flawlessly beautiful emerald orbs. Gilbert blinked, feeling his face heat up. Oz smiled, bumping his forehead against Gilbert's. "There you go; your first kiss. I'm happy I got to be the one to share it with you."

Again Gilbert made a small surprised sound when Oz kissed his cheek. Curling his arms up to his chest, he scooted back a few inches, away from his master. "But…" His voice failed him, and he cleared his throat to try again. _Damn puberty._ "But, Oz! You… You shouldn't have done that. It was inappropriate! I'm just a-…"

"A servant?" Oz finished the sentence for him. Gilbert was sure he sounded like a repetitive lunatic. How many times could he say that he was 'just a servant' in a day? Then again, how many times had Oz put him in situations where he had _needed_ to say it?

Oz scooted closer to Gilbert and rested a hand on his knee. Gilbert put his fist to his lips and watched Oz through his bangs as he tried to ignore how hot Oz's hand felt, how the heat seemed to flow up and down his legs, making him wish-…

Oz sighed and fell backwards, long legs winding around Gilbert's crouched form. "Gil." He said, sounding a little irritated. "You are not 'just a servant'. Never have, never will be. You're my best friend."

Somewhere deep down, Gilbert knew that. He knew that all too well. And hearing it again made his heart flutter and ach at the same time. He wanted Oz to feel for him the same feelings he felt for Oz.

"Then, what was _that_?" Gilbert shocked himself into silence at his own sudden boldness. _Best friends don't kiss._

He watched with widening eyes as a teasing smile crept onto Oz's face.

"What was what, Gil?"

"_That!_ Just a few seconds ago you… you…" He couldn't say it, he was too damn shy.

Of course Oz didn't help the situation in the least. "'I…'? What did_ I_ do, Gil? I'm afraid I have no memory. Care the show me what it was that I did?"

He should have seen this one coming, but his heart sped up all the same. Gilbert swallowed several times, trying to get rid of the lump that had formed in the back of his throat. The most _that_ did was make him even more nervous. He must have looked like such a fool, curled into a ball, practically gasping for breath, while Oz looked as calm as could be.

A few moments passed.

"I'm waiting, Gil."

Was he bold enough for this? Apparently he was, because Gilbert leaned forward and pressed his lips against Oz's.

He was kissing his mast-… his friend. Not very well apparently, because Oz put his hands on Gilbert's shoulders to guide him through the kiss. Gilbert hoped that it was for real and not just Oz messing around, but of course he wouldn't say that. He just melted into the feeling of Oz's lips on his own and knew that he would never forget it.

...

Gilbert didn't know who the man above him was, and he didn't care. As long as this feeling never ended. His head was spinning; his lungs ached as they tried desperately to bring oxygen into his burning body.

He had been at a bar; dragged there by Vincent who wanted to see what is was like to drink with 'commoners'. Vincent was probably still in there, flirting with the girls and drinking cheap alcohol that he most likely couldn't taste. He probably had no idea that his older brother had taken only few sips before being swept away by a tall stranger.

"Look at you," the stranger whispered, eyes gleaming in the darkness. Through his foggy haze Gilbert could just see the outline of a face.

The man's grip on his thighs tightened as he gave another harsh thrust, and Gilbert threw his head back as pleasure mixed with the alcohol that was making his mind go blank. The only thing he knew was that he was close now; he could feel his lower stomach tightening as warmth flooded through it.

He started to squirm when the man stop his movements suddenly. "ne..ehhg~" he whimpered, trying to indicate what he wanted. Fingers grazed lightly across his cheek and he opened his burry, unfocused eyes. The man's face was so pale it practically glowed in the darkness. It was a beautiful sight, but those eyes that sparkled like dull rubies were unsettling. Gilbert didn't much care at the moment; he could feel the stranger, still inside him. He was so large that being still just made the pleasure fade into an uncomfortably painful stretching feeling.

Gilbert tired to move his hips. He had to release; he would surly go crazy if he didn't. But, the stranger had a firm hold of him. "Hold still for just one moment."

Hold still? How was he supposed to 'hold still' in a situation like _this_? Gilbert tried to bring words to the thought, but his mind and his mouth were not cooperating with one another and it just came out as another pathetic whimper.

The man above him chuckled darkly, and Gilbert opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling in amazement. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The air around the stranger had changed, and he swore the room around him had just grown darker. Or maybe he was just really,_ really_ drunk.

The stranger started moving again, faster, harder than before. It only took a few more thrusts for Gilbert to let out a scream as the tightness in his stomach loosened and he came. He felt heat explode from somewhere deep within him that must have been the other's release.

Gilbert's knees were shaking, his arm moved to cover his eyes as his body went slack. He was on the verge of passing out when he heard a distant shuffling sound, then felt cool breath over his face. He heard the stranger's voice in his ear, but could only make out a few phrases. "A wonderful night… Haven't had this much fun in a while… Will be sure to find you again…"

"Find… me….?" Gilbert managed to slur. But then all was quiet and somehow he knew he was alone just before he allowed sleep to overtake him.

...

"_You_…" Gilbert hissed, his vision blurring. His hand was shaking with rage as he pointed the gun at Alice. How could she be staring at him with such confusion as she knelt over the dead body of his master? "You… You did this!" He shrieked, voice cracking at the final words. He could see it – Oz's blood on her hands. He realized that it was on his, too.

_Oz…_

His master. His friend. His love.

_Oz…_

He had seen too much death to think that Oz would just stand up and smile at him like always. Oz was gone, _and it was all her fault_.

Alice stood up. "Seaweed head… What happened to Oz?"

Oz's blood stained her dress. There was even a splash of it on her face. Gilbert shook his head; a tear flying from the corner of his eye was he readied himself to pull the trigger.

"Shut up! You should at least realize what you've done… What you did to him…" Gilbert tried hard to gain control of himself. "He's gone because of you…" He whispered. The pain in his heart only fed his anger.

Alice looked down at Oz's body. He was just lying there, sprawled on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood.

_How could I have let this happen?_ He was supposed to protect Oz.

If there was some shred of sanity left in Gilbert, he would have noticed how empty Alice's eyes were. He would have seen that she was in totally shock.

His finger was on the trigger. Now would be the perfect time; that barrel was pointed directly at the rabbit's heart. All he had to do was pull….

_"Gilbert!" _ Break came out of nowhere, leaping in the way with his arms stretched out. Over his shoulder, Gilbert could see Alice; saw Sharon running to embrace her.

"Why did you stop me?" Gilbert growled. "Out of the way!"

"Gil…?"

Everyone froze. Pushing Break aside, Gilbert ran to his fallen master-s side. Oz's eyes were half open, and he watched weakly as he was lifted into Gilbert's arms.

"Gil. Gil, I…"

"Don't, Oz…" Gilbert whispered. "Please, don't speak."

Oz smiled. _Smiled_, and shook his head. "Sorry, Gil. I'm past that point. Gil…" He met Gilbert's eyes again. Gilbert held Oz's hand tightly in his, as if he could hold the boy's life in his dying body. "Gil, why…? Why did you fire at Alice?"

Gilbert's mind froze. Fired at Alice...? Pain sliced through him, and he doubled over, almost dropped Oz. The overwhelming sent of must and blood filled the room. Black feathers began to cascade down around them from a dark mass that obscured the whole ceiling. Raven laughed. "It was not him, Jack Vesailius." He said, his voice echoing. "It was me!"

"Enough of this…." Break waved his staff as Mad Hatter came up from the ground behind him. Break turned to his chain. "Get rid of it."

There was a screech and several flashed of purple light before the shadow disappeared. Gilbert looked down at Oz, his eyes burning. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. He held Oz close, one hand on the back of his head. More tears joined those on his face when he felt Oz's weak arms wrap around his shoulders. They stayed like that for a moment, then Oz shoved him off.

"Well then…" Oz smiled again. "I forgive you!" For a moment, he looked like the boy Gilbert had known in childhood….

And he was gone. His arms fell limp at his sides and the only light in Oz's eyes was a reflection of the lamps lining the walls.

Gilbert's shoulder's shook as he rocked Oz's body back and forth.

Behind him, Sharon cried softly into Break's shoulder. Break had one hand on the back on her head, stroking her hair lightly.

"Such a pity…" He muttered, not looking at his mistress, but at Gilbert and what remained of Oz.

"Break…" Sharon lifted her tear-streaked face to look up at Break. Then, she looked around. "Where's Alice?"

The girl-chain was nowhere in sight.

...

That night, Gilbert sat on the edge of his bed, staring blankly into the fire. His pain had given over to numbness far too quickly, but he didn't care. After Oz died, everything was a blur. It had felt like no more than a second had passed before Oz's cold body was being pried from his arms by members of Pandora. He had fought at first, but had quickly given up; he was too weak to do any more fighting.

A short while later, Oscar had arrived. Gilbert couldn't look him in the face as he walking out of the room with Break at his shoulder.

"I'll never be able to…" Gilbert rasped, covering his face with his hand. His shoulder shook as he sobbed silently alone in the semi-dark.

He reached for his gun on his nightstand. Back slouched, he stared down at it. The firelight played over its metal surface.

How could he have used this to kill Oz?

How had he lost control over Raven?

He closed his eyes, and held the barrel of the gun to his temple.

_All I have to do is pull the trigger…_

His hands didn't shake. "I deserve to go to Hell!"

"Then, Gilbert, to Hell you shall go." The fire went out, and Gilbert was thrown into a thick darkness. He could make out the outline of a tall figure standing in front of him. Gilbert lowered the gun and stared.

"Who are you?"

The figure chuckled, and Gilbert's spine tingled.

"You must not remember…" The fire flared back to life. The man's shadow was cast over Gilbert. He had a pale, inhumanly-beautiful face framed by uneven locks of hair that put the darkest night to shame. And his eyes… He had eyes like dull rubies.

Gilbert should have been terrified. He would have been if he had been able to feel.

"Remember that night? It was, what, five years ago now?"

Slowly, Gilbert nodded. He did remember. Not completely, but he knew he recognized those eyes from somewhere.

"You were that man at the bar."

The dark man nodded.

"You... said you would find me again."

"And indeed I did."

"Who are you?" Gilbert asked again. Before the man could answer, he added, "and what did you mean when you said 'to Hell I shall go'?"

"I am Sebastian." Said the ruby-eyes man. "And I shall be your escort, your hand to lead you in darkness."

At this point, everything that Gilbert once knew had been upheaved. This man was either a hallucination or… something else. Either way, Gilbert planned to end his life by the end of the night.

_The sunlight is gone… There is no more golden radiance. _

Gilbert bent his head so that his bangs were over his eyes. His whole body shook as he clenched his fists hard enough to make his palms bleed.

Cool fingers traced over his cheek and along his jaw bone. Sebastian tilted Gilbert's head upward so that their faces were inched apart from one another. "Will you allow me to escort you through the gates of Hell?" He asked, his eyes flashing. He held on of Gilbert's bleeding palms up to his mouth and licked the trail of blood that had started to run down Gilbert's wrist.

Slowly, Gilbert nodded. The room went pitch black again. The only thing that split the darkness was two glowing red eyes and the sound of a single gunshot.

...

Oscar was just climbing up the stairs to Gilbert's forth flood apartment when he heard the unmistakable _bang!_ of a gun. He froze, and then printed up the stairs as fast as he could. He practically slammed himself against Gilbert's door.

"Gil!" He banged on the door.

"Gil! _Gil!_" It only took a few knocked for the door to give away.

"_Gilbert!_" He ran to the bedroom. There was Gilbert, laying flat on his back on the bed. His arms were sprawled out, and his gun had fallen from his hand. Blood spread slowly over the sheets. His blood.

Gilbert had died still covered in Oz's blood.

If Gilbert had waited just a second longer, then he would have been able to hear that Oz, somehow, was still alive.

**A/N:**

**Why am I such a horrible person?**

**One of these days, I'm going to write a cute fic with Gil and Oz. Together. I always seem to mention him, but I never knew I would go as far as to kill him off! (Okay, not REALLY but… STILL.)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first official chapter of To Hell With You, My Darling. I will be updating soon!**

**~Thorn of the Rose.**

**P.S: You all know that comments are love, right? **


	3. Drowning Sin

Drowning Sin

Gilbert collapse on the too-soft coverlet, his body glistening with sweat as his breath came to him in heavy, uneven pants. His muscles were weak, his limbs where all but mobile as they lay at his sides. He closed his eyes and whimpered, his last orgasm still coursing through his body, up his spine and into every nerve.

_It's no longer your body._ He reminded himself.

Opening his mouth, he let out another whine as he moved his legs, the cold metal chains that bound him to the bed clinking softly. He wanted to cover himself up, to still try to convince the demon that he had a shred of dignity left, but his body betrayed him; the way his hips were moving was a message of the longing that he truly felt.

This was Hell.

Gilbert was usually unable to move, unable to think clearly. All he felt was either pleasure or longing, and when it was pleasure he could never get enough of it.

As he moved, he let out a moan; his entrance was slick and stretched from being taken so many times.

From somewhere behind him, he heard the demon laugh quietly. Gilbert's fingers gripped weakly onto the coverlet and again another degrading sound escaped his lips as two long, thin fingers slid into him.

"S-Sebastian…" Gilbert gasped out. "Please… n-no more…"

He felt Sebastian crawl up over his back and lay down, wrapping his free arm around Gilbert's waist to encircle his already dripping erection. The two fingers that had stilled themselves when they had reached the knuckle now began to move, curling inward, rubbing the inner walls, sliding out before pushing even deeper back in.

Gilbert half-buried his face in the sheets, his face burning as tears of unsatisfied lust welled up within.

"Now, now, _Gil_." The demon taunted, his warm breath tickling the inside of Gilbert's ear. "There's no backing out now."

Gilbert turned his head to get a better look at Sebastian, some of his old defiant stubbornness returning tom him. But it was gone as soon as it had came, leaving only the overwhelming feeling of Sebastian's fingers jabbing deeper and deeper into his body.

The demon only chuckled again, the sound sending shivers up his spine and making him let out another moan. Gilbert bit the coverlet as the hand that had been mercilessly teasing the head of his shaft slithered up his body and stop at one of the tight buds, twisting and pulling at it until Gilbert was practically writhing beneath him.

"Tell me, _Gilbert Nightray_," Sebastian crooned, just barley loud enough for him to hear over the wet sounds and moans. "what is it that you desire?"

Gilbert's fists clenched and unclenched at the sheets, resting his cheek on the velvet coverlet as he gasped for breath. "P-please…" he managed to whisper. "P-please… d-do it again…"

Sebastian smirked, sinking his teeth into one of the many hickies on Gilbert's neck as he took his fingers out and slid inside, the tight heat still enough to make him smile with bliss.

...0.0.0

_Young Master…_

"Yes, Gilbert."

_My young master._

"Yes. I had one, too. But that was a very long time ago. Then I found you."

_Found… Me…_

"Yes, Gilbert."

Overwhelming darkness. The never ending sensation of falling into _that_ embrace. He felt a pair of warm, smooth lips at his neck, his jaw line. _The Devil's kiss._

Somewhere, a laugh echoed. Weather in his mind or outside, he couldn't tell. He opened his eyes. Two red, flaming eyes bore into his, the mouth curved upward in a grin that exposed his sharp fangs.

_Oz._

"He's dead."

_Dead?_

"Yes, Gilbert."

A pair of lips were pressed against his, and he closed his eyes again as the demon held him closer as they plummeted downwards headfirst. The emptiness within him was worse than any pain he had ever felt. It felt cold. He was cold all over. The only warmth came from the man's, from Sebastian's embrace.

"But worry not, my love." The demon cooed softly in his ear. "I shall take care of you. And before we reach my domain, I shall grant you one, single request before you are forever mine."

The mouth that was stealing every last of his breath away was overpowering. He couldn't think properly. Finally, words formed in his mind. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck as they spun through blackness.

_"Reveal to me your past." _

...0_  
_

Gilbert let out a gasp, clutching at the sheets, but he was so overcome by the pleasure he didn't have the strength to even make a proper fist. Sebastian thrust into his, pulling back out ever so gently and then forcing his way back in. Of course, it wasn't like the lean body of the young man below him was putting up much of a fight. The boy's shoulders were shaking, his back glistening with sweat as his hips rolled back to meet his every more.

Sebastian purred softly, rolling the body over. The chains that bound Gilbert's wrists slid away and then back again, pulling his arms out like wings.

Gilbert's cheeks were red, his mouth hung slack as uncomprehendable, yet all the same beautiful noises slips past them. His eyes were only partially opened. With each thrust his dripping member was pressed against Sebastian's stomach. Sebastian crushed his lips with the boy's, who somehow managed to respond, although sloppily. Long, sharp black nails dug into Gilbert's arms as the demon moved faster, his blood staining the damp sheets. He came violently, and the boy fell back against the bed, his chest heaving. Sebastian pulled out, and hovered above him and for a moment, watching. Gilbert's eyes opened. Blearily, he could see Sebastian's outline of messy black hair and a thin, strong torso. Those eyes were burning, like the had been when he was taken here. The demon, this filth who had reduced him to a sweating, wriggling worm, was beautiful. There was no strength left in him, or so he thought as he tried to move. He could see Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise, and he seemed to freeze as Gilbert struggled to lift his arm. Soft, pale fingers ghosted over Sebastian's cheek before falling back down on the mattress with the softest of thumps. Gilbert's head rolled to the side, closing his eyes as he went into one of the few rare, peaceful states of sleep that he was allowed into for a short period of time.

Sebastian sighed; moving to sit with his back to Gilbert and his feet on the smooth stone floor. He adjusted his clothing – the same black tailcoat and butler's uniform he had worn under the Phantomhive child's bidding – and stood up gracefully. He bent over, smoothing the damp, curly locks of black hair aback from Gilbert's forehead, trailing his fingers down his pale cheek. He sighed again, and grinned. "Will I let you leave me, Gilbert?" He asked to the sleeping man, who in his eyes was still only a boy. "Or shall I lie to you and say that your master is dead so that you can remain down here with me?"

_Never lie, Sebastian._

Sebastian straightened. "But that was only to you, my lord." He said, addressing the voice of the child that only he could hear. _Never lie…_

Again, Sebastian sighed. His wide-mouthed, sly smile tugged his lips upward. He turned his back to Gilbert again, and knelt down on one knee, resting his hand over his heart and bowing his head. "Yes, my Lord."

**A/N:**

**As soon as it comes to anything involving Kuroshitsuji, you know his famous "Yes, my Lord" line will be in there somewhere – usually to be found at the end. Sorry to go along with the stereo type. Ah, well.**

**I stopped working on this for a long time, and it wasn't quite what I wanted it to be. A little short, and not nearly descriptive enough. But the pictures were weird in my head, and I only ever write down what I see so…**

**Ha, if anyone has actually remembered this story, then I hope you liked it. Sorry that this is so short!**

**But after all, who said this was the end? *grins***


End file.
